the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Amara
Amara (Am/ber and M/'ara') is the friendship pairing of Mara Jaffray and Amber Millington. During the first few episodes of Season 1, Mara and Amber were roommates and good friends. However, when Mara started to take interest in Mick (see Mickra), Amber's boyfriend at the time (see Mickber), Amber became extremely jealous. At the same time, Mara tried to keep out of Amber and Mick's relationship, but Mick had been eyeing Mara ever since he asked her for help on a biology assignment. Since then, Mara and Amber's friendship hit a bump and started to fall apart. When Amber caught Mara feeding a chip to Mick at their party, Amber became very upset and asked Patricia if she could switch rooms with her. Amber began to room with Nina and Mara began rooming with Patricia. Now, they were still friends, but not as close as they were before Mara came between Amber and Mick. The two girls slowly began to talk to each other again, and Amber even tried to get Mick and Mara back together when they broke up; however, they weren't as close as they were before the whole Mick situation. In Season 2, they remained good friends, although they did not interact in canon as often, with Amber being preoccupied by Sibuna and Mara being closer friends with Jerome, Poppy, and Joy. They interacted even less in season 3 because Amber left to go to fashion school early on in the season. View the Amara Gallery. Amara Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *After Mick walks into French class and sits down, Amber says to Mara, "Can he be any hotter?" *Amber and Mara are sitting next to each other in French class. *The next morning, Amber asks Mara if she thinks Mick is over her. Mara reassures her that she's just overreacting. *Amber shows jealousy when Mick comes into their room to see Mara, not her. Mara, on the other hand, is surprised and pleased. *After Mick leaves, Mara tells Amber that it is just "a friend helping a friend", and that there is nothing going on between them. Amber tells her that she doesn't like it when he asks another girl, even if it's Mara. *Amber is starting to become extremely jealous of the time Mick and Mara spend together. *Mara and Amber walk into school together, while Amber is telling Mara that one biology assignment is enough. Mara reassures her again. *Amber looks for Mara in the morning, but when she finds out that Mara is helping Mick, she becomes jealous. *Mara greets Amber happily, but Amber doesn't do so back. Then, Amber tells Mara how she's fed up with how much time she's spending with Mick. Afterwards, Amber accuses Mara of having a crush on Mick (which Mara denies). *While on chore duty, Mara kindly reminds Amber of her part of the chores too. House of Locks / House of Eyes *Mara and Amber sit next to each other at breakfast. House of Agendas / House of Keys *Amber talks to Mara about her boy problems as they are watching the football (soccer) game. Mara comforts her and they laugh together. *Both Mara and Amber are shocked that Mick deliberately hurt Alfie. *At night, after Mick and Amber made up, Amber expresses her joy to Mara, but Mara doesn't show the same happiness back. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *Mara complains about Amber to Patricia in the girls' bathroom the next morning. Unfortunately, Amber overhears. *During Amber's and Mick's party, Mara purposely avoids the party by hiding the kitchen. When Mick finds her there and Amber walks in on her feeding Mick a chip, she becomes really upset. *Amber gets angry at Mara and tells her to stop flirting with Mick. *Amber suggests to Nina that they switch rooms, so Amber rooms with her and Patricia rooms with Mara. *Amber gives Mara the cold shoulder the next day. * After Mara covers for Nina, Amber does the same. * They stand next to each other while Victor is confronting the students. House of Intruders / House of Proof * They sit near each other when comforting Patricia. * They have a catfight. * Amber is furious when she finds out that Mara cheated for Mick. * In the class picture, they stand next to each other. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms * Amber looks at Mara when she says that Mick broke up with her "in front of everyone". House of Flames / House of Passages * Mara believes Patricia went too far by dumping water on Amber. House of Scares / House of Fakers * Both present the cake to Trudy. House of Identity / House of Emergency * Amber is in shock at "Bad Mara". House of Reunion / House of Memories * Mara makes fun of Amber's canary costume, causing her to run off to Mr. Winkler and protest the costume. House of Hazard / House of Charades * Amber jokes about Mick's "trouble in Mara-dise". * They sit together during breakfast. * Mara tells Amber she's writing a letter for Mick, and Amber tells her to just text him. House of Arrest / House of Hoax * Amber does Mara's numerology. * They sit together at breakfast. House of Masks / House of Pursuit * Amber and Mara start running against each other in the school elections. * They confront each other in the hallway. * Mara is angry with Jerome when he switches from her side to Amber's. House of Yesterday / House of Victory * They sit near each other at breakfast despite opposing each other. * Amber keeps making fun of Mara's campaign. House of Bribes / House of Venom * Amber is angry that she lost to Mara. * Amber claims that there was no way Mara could have honestly beaten her "with bad hair and muffins." * Both are angry that Mick cheated. * Amber stops Mara from telling Mrs. Andrews about Mick. * Amber tells Mrs. Andrews that they are all "100 percent behind Mara". House of Stars / House of Harsh * Amber tries to convince Mara to reconcile with Mick. House of Lights / House of Allegiance * They sit next to each other. * Amber makes Mara do the dishes so Mara can get back with Mick. House of Pests / House of Betrayal * They try to give Mick a facial together. * When Mara declares that she'd talk to the teachers about the student's damaged property, Amber says, "Go Mara." House of Revelation / House of Heavy * Both try to convince Fabian to ask Nina to the prom. * Mara tells Amber that she "shall go to the ball." * Amber imagines double dating with Mara, Mick, and her future boyfriend-to-be. * Amber checks with Mara to make sure it is okay to teach Mick to dance. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever * Amber comes running to Mara about her secret admirer. * Mara tries to help her figure out who "King Tut" is. * Mara offers Amber one of her dresses and gets upset when Amber turns it down. * Mara comes running when Amber gets excited about her dress. * In the deleted scene, Mara is excited to see Amber finally at the prom. * Mara gets jealous about Amber and Mick, but quickly becomes sympathetic when it's revealed that Amber is upset. * She comforts Amber about being rejected. Season 2 House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak * They sit together during breakfast. House of Protection/House of Letters * They sit together in class. House of Chance / House of Divides * Amber complains to Mara about being tied to Alfie. * Mara tells her how well she and Alfie did, but then pointed out that they wouldn't be beating Eddie and Patricia. House of Accusation / House of Hasty * Amber is initially shocked at Mara's article on Vera. * She assures Mara that they are all behind her. * They sit next to each other at breakfast. * Amber is angry when Mara gets expelled. House of Sorry / House of Hex * Amber is overjoyed when Mara gets to stay. House of Oblivion / House of Snoops * They stand next to each other when talking to Piper. * Both agree to help Piper. House of Trades / House of Magic * They sit together in class. Season 3 House of Arrivals / House of Presents *When Mara, Eddie, Fabian, and Jerome first arrive at the house, Amber hugs Mara first. *Mara and Willow keep arguing over who will room with Amber now that Nina's gone. *She plans a surprise birthday party for Amber, which goes according to plan. *Amber is very upset because she thinks everyone forgot, but when she sees the party Mara planned, she becomes very happy and excited. House of Trickery / House of Unity * Mara is upset when Amber has to leave so suddenly. * Mara is excited to try on Amber's clothes. House of Entrapment / House of Sisters * Mara mentions missing Amber. * Mara thinks Joy looks great in Amber's clothes, possibly because it reminds her of Amber. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/F Category:House of Anubis